Three Guardians
by Haneru
Summary: Kai is a prefect at Cross academy. With Yuki and Zero they make sure that the Day class never find out about the Night class's secret. But he himself has a secret
1. The Begining of a new day

I do not own Vampire Knight. All characters are copyrighted of Hino Matsuri. I do own Roukai/Kai.

It was a fine… evening everything was nice and quiet until bam. All the silence was gone. And the Night class's fans came running waiting for the Night class to come.

Yuki looked very annoyed and flustered. Her attempts at pushing the girls away were futile. Kai sighed.

Yuki glared at him, and shouted 'Help me, and don't just stand there!'

He smiled at what she said. But his smile was hidden behind a medical mask.

The door clicked opened and the Night class walked out.

"Good morning Ladies! Still as pretty as ever. I see!" shouted out Aidou as soon as he went through the door.

Kai and Yuki paled, and thought, 'Morning, he says?'

Suddenly, Yuki, taken by surprised since all the girls started running tripped Yuki over.

As soon as she was going to get up Kaname said, "Are you okay Yuki? They're always so difficult to manage."

"Kaname…" started Yuki. "Yes… I'm just fine!" exclaimed Yuki blushing.

"You're always so formal with me. It make me really sad…"

"Oh… I didn't mean to… It's because you saved my life!" said Yuki apologized.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago…"

Zero suddenly grabbed his arm glaring. And said, "Class is starting Kuran."

Kaname jerked his hand away and said, "You're scaring me. Mr. Perfect."

A flustered girl walked up to him and shakily said, "K-Kuran! Umm… this… would you accept this?"

"Thank you," was his reply.

Zero was scolding Yuki about something by saying, "It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you know the rules right? Said Zero frowning.

"Shut up! I know already! They're different from the rest of us," pouted Yuki.

Kai just laughed quietly. Yuki glared at him and punched him, saying, "You didn't even help at all."

Kai winced. Yuki punched really hard when she wanted too.

Zero looked annoyed, his face darkening, turned around and yelled, "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, going, 'Kya,' 'Kya,' every damn day?! Why?!"

All the girls looking frightened ran going, "KYA!!!" back to their dorms.

Yuki glared at Zero and punched him, saying, "You were late again! Useless jerk!"

"That hurts! Oww!" said Zero.

The reason Yuki, Zero, and Kai were there after class was because they're the prefects, or school guardians. They are to protect the secrets of the Night class. From letting anyone, that including the Day class that the Night class were vampires.

All three prefects headed to the chairmen. And Zero was pretty upset.

"This is ridiculous," was the first things that came out of his mouth. "How can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those blood-suckers –and- deal with the screaming idiots!? Mr. Chairman!?" 'Not this again,' sighed Yuki and Kai.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with it every night. Thanks for the hard work!" responded the chairmen. He didn't even flinch when Zero slammed his hands on the desk.

"So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!" shouted Zero in annoyance, jerking his finger to Yuki.

"HEY! I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!" shouted Yuki enraged.

Kai just didn't respond just kept looking on.

"Impossible," was the chairmen's reply to Yuki's and Zero's complaints, and the silence of Kai. "The role of the guardians is critical. If the Day class and the Night class are to successfully co-exist. You three are the only ones I can trust," said the chairmen seriously. "Besides. It's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless night, and no respect. No one else would take it. And I know my adorable daughter and BOTH of my loving sons WON"T LET ME DOWN."

Zero in rage, punched the chairmen's desk leaving a dent, and saying in an annoyed way, "You might have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your loving son!"

"You always obsess over the details. It's such a pain," was his response.

"Hey, Yuki, Kai, you're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?"

"But the Night class seems to be getting on really well with other. I'm just happy to help!" said Yuki.

"Uh… same here than…" said Kai tilting his head a little, unsure what to say.

"You're such a good girl and boy Yuki, Kai! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yuki and Kai are the only ones who truly understand my pacifist idealism! And me? I dream one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires!!! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony!! That us the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night class!" through out the whole speech Yuki, Kai, and Zero were paling. And the chairmen was crying and dancing.

Zero plugging his ears said, "I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours Yuki, Kai."

After what Zero said the chairmen explained about Zero. And Yuki assured him everything was going to be okay. Yuki pulled up the window and jumped out. Kai waved bye and jumped out after her.

The night after that, Yuki, Zero, and Kai were all sleeping. The teacher annoyed by their behavior, gave them all three detention.

Yuki was complaining about Zero about how serious, and angry looking he was. Kai just laughed quietly. Zero turned to him and glared. But Kai just ignored him.

After detention Yuki, Zero, and Kai were patrolling. Yuki was through a window and blushed when Kaname noticed.

"So how is Kaname Kuran, YOUR HERO, doing tonight?"

"Yes, how is HE doing tonight," said Kai teasingly.

"It-it-it-it-it's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything!"

"She admits it…" began Kai.

"Shut up! Everyone in the Night class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! And it doesn't look like anyone from the Day class is wandering around either!!" said Yuki happily.

Zero started saying how Yuki said how they looked like humans to hunt us down more efficiently. Zero left saying he was going to go patrolling.

And Kai said, "Yeah I'll go patrolling too to cover more area."

Kai's pov

I silently walked around the campus. Hoping nothing bad was going to happen tonight. Since I had a really bad gut feeling. Suddenly you heard something. You paled slightly, and cursed it sounded like Yuki. I ran through the trees and saw Zero holding 'Bloody Rose' to Aidous' head. The ones that were conscience turned to see who it was.

I silently surveyed the scene. Two, Day class girls' unconscious. They probably needed to have their memory modified. You also noticed Yuki was bleeding from a cut on her hand and Aidou had blood running down his mouth.

I wasn't happy I promised to protect Yuki but I couldn't even do that. Zero had shot the 'Bloody Rose' and it missed Aidou. Since Yuki had pulled his hand up in time.

Kaname had come and was explaining how the 'Bloody Rose' was made to kill creatures like them. He grabbed Aidou by the collar and was saying that Kain was as guilty as his cousin. Kaname told us he would take care of everything.

They left and Zero got a piece of cloth and tied up Yuki' s cut.

Before we were leaving he said, "This place reeks of blood. It's making me sick," he said disgustedly. "The fact that they smell actually like this smell… Is proof that they're animals."

You were just waking up to take a shower. You walked to the washroom in the other one. Since the one that you normally used was out of order. So you walked over to where Zero went. As you walked to the washroom, you heard how Yuki was freaking out that Zero started 'striping' even though she was a girl.

You heard some silence. And than Yuki yelled something that sounded like that Zero thought she wasn't a girl. You laughed at what she said. You walked inside. They turned to look at you, and you just smiled in a goofy way. You walked in still laughing.


	2. Kai's profile

I do not own Vampire Knight. All characters are copyrighted of Hino Matsuri. I do own Roukai/Kai.

Roukai Kurosu (Kai)

Prefect/guardian

Age- 15

Hair- Black with some green

Eyes- yellow

His name is Roukai. But his nickname is Kai, which he goes by a lot. He is the adopted brother of Yuki and the adopted son of the chairmen. He has a weak immune system so he gets sick easily. He's in the Day class.

He's really quiet and observes things. But has a really comical nature. He doesn't really takes things seriously. Which ends with Yuki punching him a lot.

His weapon is like Yuki's staff, Artemis. But his is the brother of Artemis. Apollo. It has no handle and rejects vampires. Sending a bolt of lightening only hurting vampires. If held by a vampire for long it burns their hand.

He was adopted by the chairmen the same day Yuki was. Since he was with her when the vampire attacked her. When he saw it from far away he ran to her to help but Kaname already killed the vampire.

That's about it later on in the story… way, way later on there's more about him.


	3. Valenines DAy!

I do not own Vampire Knight. All characters are copyrighted of Hino Matsuri. I do own Roukai/Kai.

Kai pov

I awoke still very dazed for a moment. Until outside my room I heard some girls running and giggling excitedly. You jolted up in alarm and cussed under your breath. That dreaded day. VALENTINES DAY!!!! You stretched and decided to get ready to tame the crowd.

A huge sound of a whistle filled the sound. And silenced the girls ready to bombard the Night class dorms. You groaned in dismay. This was going to end badly. Yuki was already trying to stop them from ramming the doors.

You noticed one girl was attempting to climb up the wall and failed. Since she was on top of another girl's shoulder and lost her balance. You looked in alarm. But you were relieved Zero got to her first.

But when you arrived beside him he was glaring at all the girls and scolding them. You sighed. This same thing happened every year. Since, it is necessary the Day class never find out that the Night class were vampires.

We walked back to the chairmen's office after all the girls have left. He was telling us about, how hectic Valentines Day gets but how he doesn't want to stop the Night class from getting chocolates. Even though it could expose their secret.

Things in the discussion were getting a bit serious. Yuki noticing gave out her Valentine cards. 20 massage coupons for the chairmen. One 'slave coupon' for Zero, and another 'five no punches coupon' for me. I smiled and said my thanks.

She started to pull Zero and said that we were going to be late for first period.

Suddenly Yuki was really quiet and tense and was going to ask Zero something. But didn't continue with her question.

She was still pulling him behind her. And he was suddenly really tense. He jerked his arm out of her grip not saying anything. I was watching how he suddenly tensed when Yuki's hair waving. She apologized and we continued on to class.

It was lat period and you were dozing off. But still listening. Zero was really angry and Yuki. Since Yori, Zero, and you all knew whom she was intending to give the chocolates to.

The bell rang and most of the girls in the class leapt to the door and ran. You jolted up and hurried to since. You had to make sure there wasn't any exposure of secrets. From the Night class and Day class.

You, Yuki, and Zero got to where all the girls were. And there were set up booths with all the Night class's names separately on it. Yuki was telling all the girls what to do and still had her whistle with her.

I yawned I was still really sleepy. Once you stopped yawning. They already started. And Aidou was really excited. You sighed again. And started to make sure everything was going smoothly. You heard some yelling and turned. Yuki was knocked to the floor from some girls yelling for Kain. You saw Yuki's chocolate fell. Than you saw Zero grab Yuki's chocolate and chuck it at Kaname. You were sort of surprised but smiled happily that he would do something like that for her.

Yuki started freaking out when Aidou was holding some girl and asking what her blood type was. You sighed but Yuki got to him first and said only chocolates and feelings can be exchanged only. You laughed at what she said and continued supervising the exchange.

Some girls also gave you some. You happily accepted. You than noticed Yuki noticed Zero went missing. But you already noticed he went.


	4. I'll be okay

**I do not own Vampire Knight. All characters are copyrighted of Hino Matsuri. I do own Roukai/Kai.**

**Kai's Pov**

Yuki's in extra class things, looking very bored I might add. So Zero and I were going to go to our duties. I was walking a little bit behind Zero and noticed he looked paler than usual. Almost like that night four years ago when his family was attacked. I started coughing somewhat but kept walking.

When we were walking in the hallway we met up with Kaname.

**No one's pov**

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiriyu… Yuki isn't with you today?" asked Kaname.

'He didn't see me? Or is it because Zero is there,' Kai thought. Still downfallen Kaname didn't acknowledge him.

Zero was silent and than said, "She has extra classes today... Kuran."

"Kiriyu…" began Kaname, "How are you feeling?"

Zero turned around shocked.

"Take care now…" ended Kaname.

Kai didn't say anything. He bumped into Zero since he wasn't moving and pushed Zero to start walking. He looked very annoyed. Since he had a clue what was going on but not certain.

Zero and Kai were standing at the gate for the Night Class to go to class. They came together. And Zero pulled out his gun. And Kai just stood there. Ready if anything happened.

"What do you want? The Night Class," said Zero menacingly.

"Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it," said Ruka hotly.

"There's no point in getting jealous Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname finds out about this, he'll be furious. Kiriyu you should put that away, too. Okay?" said Akatsuki trying to calm everyone.

Zero suddenly grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder hitting into the ground. He made a freaked out face when he fell stunned.

"That was so uncool…" said Rima and Senri.

Kai paled this was not going well. He sighed and pulled out Apollo.

"Kaname Kuran…. Is the reason why you've suddenly all decided to gang up and take me down?" questioned Zero. "I'd like to see you try, vampires. I've been waiting for a chance like this," cracking his knuckles.

Suddnely, " Stop right there!!" yelled Yuki using Artemis to leap over the vampires. "No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?" questioned Yuki. "So regardless of whether it's Zero or a student form the Night Class who's trying to pick a fight… As a prefect, I simply will not allow it!"

The vampires sighed and Ruka said, "Fine. It's not worth it anyway. Let's go back to class."

"What's going on, Zero…? But lately… you haven't been acting like your self," said Yuki worriedly.

She was shocked when Zero glared at her and walked away.

He was said, "Just leave me alone."

**Kai's Pov**

"Kai what's with Zero?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"I'm not sure… I hope he's okay" I trailed off.

Yuki silently agreed.

"I'll see you later I'm going to go patrolling."

I ran away before she could say anything else. I ran to a clearing and walked around. Making sure no fan girls were running around.

I jolted. Something bad had happened. I smelled the air I smelled blood. I freaked it could be Yuki. I started running. I climbed the stairs. Feeling very uneasy. At the sight before me I saw three people. Zero had blood running from his mouth. Kaname was on the intent to kill. And I saw Yuki. She had blood coming down her neck. And looked very faint.

I ran towards them. Yuki was trying to stop Kaname from killing Zero and Yuki had fainted by then. Zero was able to catch her. So she didn't the ground.

"Yuki…?" asked Zero scared.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point she can't even stand…" Kaname said upset.

I didn't say anything. But my thought was right. The night Zero's family was attacked. A Pure Blood vampire bit him, so that making him turn into a vampire himself.

Kaname grabbed Yuki and carried her

"Yuki's blood… was it really that delicious?" question Kaname angrily.

Yuki started to wake up and was asking Kaname about Zero. I noticed the chairman was there. And was talking to Kaname in quiet voices.

I was sitting outside the door hearing everything that went between Kaname and the chairmen. I heard Yuki crying. She was so scared.

After the chairmen had left, she was alone. I walked in. Yuki looked up at me. Wondering why I was there. She had starting crying a bit. She didn't notice her self. I didn't say anything. But I patted her on the head and hugged her.

**Yuki's Pov**

I saw Kai walk in after the chairmen have left. I wondered what he wanted. Maybe he'd scold me for the fun of it I thought lamely.

He just stood in front of me. I couldn't see what was on his face since his hair and shadows were covering it. He didn't say anything. I was about to ask what he wanted but I was stopped.

He patted me on the head. And he went down on his knees and hugged me. I was shocked. I was so surprised. But I realized he did it because I had started crying again.


End file.
